lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Jiska d'Deneith (SuperZero)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Melee Weapon (1). +10 vs AC; 1d10+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Range 10/20. +5 vs AC; 1d6+1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Lightning, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Melee 1. +10 vs Reflex: 1d10+6 lightning damage. Until the start of Jiska's next turn, the target takes lightning damage equal to her Con mod (4) whenever it hits one of her allies.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Melee Weapon (1). +10 vs AC: 1d10+6 damage. Until the end of Jiska's next turn, the target takes a penalty to attack rolls equal to the number of her allies adjacent to it. Augment 1 Special: When making an opportunity attack, Jiska can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. Augment 2 Hit: 1d10+5 damage, and the target is blinded until the end of Jiska's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Psychic, Weapon |Power Description=Melee Weapon (1), one or two creatures. +10 vs AC: 4 psychic damage, and Jiska marks the target until the end of her next turn. If you target only one creature with this power, the attack deals 1d10+5 damage instead. Augment 1 Hit: As above, and Jiska also marks one enemy adjacent to the target until the end of her next turn. Augment 2 Close Burst 1, each enemy Jiska can see in burst. Hit: 1d10+6 psychic damage, and the target is marked and takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Jiska's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Augmentable, Cold, Polymorph, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1, each enemy Jiska can see in burst. +10 vs Fort: 1d10+6 cold damage, Jiska pushes the target 1 square, and the target is immobilized (save ends). Effect Jiska assumes the aspect of bitter ice until the end of the encounter. While in this aspect, she gains resist 5 cold and she can use the following augmentation with her battlemind at-will attack powers that are augmentable. This augmentation is in addition to the effects that an at-will power might have; this augmentation doesn't supersede them. Augment 1 Effect: Until the start of her next turn, any enemy that starts its turn adjacent to Jiska is slowed until the end of its turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=Melee 2. +10 vs Will: 4 damage, and Jiska pulls the target 1 square. Until the end of her next turn, the target can move only to squares that are adjacent to her. Augment 1 Melee 5. As above, but Jiska pulls the target 4 squares. Augment 2 Melee 5. 1d10+6 damage, and Jiska pulls the target 4 squares and knocks it prone. Until the end of her next turn, the target can move only to squares that are adjacent to her.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic |Power Description=Close Burst 3, one creature in burst. Jiska marks the target until she uses this power again or until the end of the encounter. Augment 1 One or two creatures in burst.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Trigger=an adjacent enemy marked by Jiska deals damage to her ally with an attack that doesn't include her as a target |Recharge=At-Will |Keywords=Force, Psionic, Psychic |Power Description=Melee 1. The target takes force and psychic damage equal to the damage that its attack dealt to Jiska's ally.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Trigger=an enemy hits or misses Jiska with an attack for the first time during an encounter |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Psionic, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description=Targets triggering enemy. Special Jiska can attack the target with this melee attack even if the target is outside her melee reach. +9 vs AC: 1d10+5 damage, and Jiska teleports to a square adjacent to the enemy.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Healing, Psionic |Power Description=Close Burst 5, Jiska or one ally in burst. The target can spend a healing surge and regains 1d6 additional hit points.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=12 (+1) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=14 (+2) |Charisma=14 (+2) |Skills=Athletics +8, Endurance +13, Diplomacy +9, Insight +9, Intimidate +9, Perception +6 |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Feats=Harrying Step, Toughness, Fervent Talent, Melee Training (Constitution) |Equipment=''Manifester Warhammer''; Sling with 20 bullets; Scale Armor of Eyes; Psyweave Cloak; adventurer's kit; Everburning Torch; Nail of Sealing; ID Papers; Elixir of Dragonbreath (Fire); 160gp |Rituals=}} Character Information Background Jiska was born in Cyre near the Brelish border, a minor member of House Deneith--though a member by blood. She was trained from a young age with arms and armor to serve as a member of one of her house’s guilds. She was adequate, but never exceptional. A minor member, unmarked, and merely acceptable in the house’s signature skill set, she seemed destined for mediocrity. Until the Day of Mourning. Jiska was participating in weapon training led by a distant (and marked) cousin of hers. When the destruction came, they fled from the dead-gray mists towards Breland. Jiska put on strange bursts of speed, ultimate feats of strength and endurance, and even thought for a moment that parts of her body had turned to stone. Although the power of the Mournland was deadly, something about that magical event unlocked something within her. Jiska escaped, and she helped some other people from her hometown to escape as well. Her cousin was unsuccessful in the same endeavor. Jiska traveled to Sharn to continue her training with her house there, but she met a man named Halharan. He told her that he recognized her psionic potential, something that almost never occurred in humans. This was odd, as Jiska would have that that Halharan 'was' human, had he not implied otherwise. In any case, he offered to train her, to master and control her newfound power. She accepted this offer, and has lived with in Sharn with her mentor for a few years while regularly checking in with a local House Deneith outpost in the city. Halharan told her about a month ago that he had little else to teach her, and that she was ready to practice with her powers and let them grow through experience. She returned to her father, but only briefly. She asked to act independently of house business for a while until she's truly mastered her abilities. When she mentioned this to Halharan, and asked him for ideas about where she should head next, he seemed pleased and told her that he trusted her judgement over that of someone else who would use her as a weapon. He pointed her toward the Tower's Shard... Appearance Jiska is a tall, solidly-built human woman with short brown hair and green eyes. She has grown since the Day of Mourning, as the psionic power flowing through her has lent her physical might. She wears sturdy scale armor and favors green clothing. The warhammer she carries has a simple design and is of dwarven make. She originally received it from her father after she finally chose her favored weapon although Halharan took it from her for a few days to have it enchanted in a way that he thought would suit her abilities. Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 6'0" Weight: 200 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Jiska is frequently quiet when among friends, allowing her allies to make decisions. Of course, if she disagrees with with their conclusions she does not hesitate to say so. She is a good leader, especially in times of trouble or conflict when she is much more bold. She can also be bold and even confrontational in negotiations if she does not like the other person or people, but she knows the value of civility and can be polite when truly necessary. Hooks * Halharan's past Kicker Jiska adventures largely to make sure she has a handle on her powers before returning to duty as a member of House Deneith. At least theoretically. Although she probably wouldn't admit it, Jiska loves the idea of acting freely and independently of the house. While not disloyal to her family, she still enjoys pursuing adventure, both for personal profit and to put her abilities to practical use doing some good in the world. Previous Adventures None yet... Equipment Coins: 160gp Encumbrance: 72.5lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 13 (9 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Human (PHB) * +2 to any Ability score (Con) * Bonus trained Skill * Bonus Feat * Bonus 1st-level At-Will Attack Power * +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will * Languages: Common * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Battlemind (PHB III) * Psionic Augmentation: Battleminds do not gain encounter attack powers, but extra At-Will attack powers that can be augmented with power points. Jiska has 2 pp per encounter. * Psionic Defense: Jiska has the battlemind's demand, blurred step, and mind step class feature powers. * Psionic Study: Persistent Harrier (PsP) Jiska has the persistent harrier class feature power. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Human Bonus: Harrying Step (PsP) * 1st: Toughness (PHB) * 2nd: Fervent Talent (PHB III) * 4th: Melee Training: Constitution (PHB II) Background Cyre (EPG): +2 Endurance. Skills and Languages Languages: Common and Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold +680 Level 2 Starting Treasure -680 +1 Psyweave Cloak (PsP) - 10 gp heavy shield - 1 gp sling - 1 gp 20 sling bullets - 35 gp standard adventurer's kit - 50 gp everburning torch - 10 gp 50 ft silk rope - 5 gp ID Papers with Portrait - 40 gp Nail of Sealing (AV) -100 gp Elixir of Dragonbreath (Fire) (AV -------- 160 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 +1 Scale Armor of Eyes (PBH III) * Level 2: Gold * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 +2 Manifester Warhammer (PHB III) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2013/01/19: Created * 2013/01/20: Updated Jiska to level 4 as recommended by KarinsDad Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories. Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Deneith Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Cyre Category:LEB:Battlemind Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval